


Looking for the Right Someone

by Brookeroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, M/M, it's closer to the end of their first year btw, just besties, they're not actually together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama trying to figure out his sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for the Right Someone

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is just a quick one shot about Kageyama being demisexual. There's a link in here somewhere to an article about demisexuality. It's super short and shouldn't take you long to read but it's super informative. Also this is closer to the end of their first year just because I feel like it would take Kageyama that long to build a super strong relationship with Hinata and find this out about himself. Anyway enjoy

Kageyama laid on his bed his phone lying next to him softly playing some sort of alternative music. He’s been up for hours when he should have been asleep five hours ago. Recently his classmates have been talking about crushes and Kageyama’s had a revelation. He is something. Like he’s not straight, but he doesn’t think he’s gay either. It’s more like he needs to get to know the person and be close with them first to feel any attraction to them, romantically or physically. He’s not sure what to call it but there’s probably a label for it out there somewhere. He reaches out for his phone and opens up google. 

What’s it called when you have to be close to someone before you’re attracted to them in anyway? 

Google pops up with many results, but the first one is from this website called Tumblr and he tentatively taps the link. Its opens up and shows a list of words Kageyama didn’t even know existed. 

‘What does pansexual even mean?’ He reads the description after the boldface word and finds its someone who’s attracted to all genders. ‘That’s a thing?’ Kageyama continues reading down the list soaking up all the information. 

‘Asexual? No I’ve never considered myself not to have any sexual attraction.’ Then he comes across the term demisexual. Just the term strikes a chord in him and he hurriedly reads the description hoping it’ll give him some satisfaction in having a term for how he feels. 

Demisexual- Someone who must form a bond to feel sexual attraction towards someone http://demisexuality.org/articles/what-is-demisexuality/

‘Oh my god that’s exactly it” Kageyama clicks the link to the article and starts to feel this tingling sensation in his stomach. Kageyama reads the article thoroughly and has to pause a couple of times to try and keep himself from crying he’s so happy. Once he’s finished reading he starts to wonder if that’s actually what he’s been feeling. 

He looks back on all the relationships he’s had a wonders if what he’s feeling has ever happened before. When he really thinks about it the only person that comes to mind is from junior high when he had that awkward crush on Iwaizumi; however, that crush was only ever based off more so on admiration than anything else.   
Then he really thinks about it and strangely enough Hinata comes to mind. It’s almost the end of their first year and they’d grow quite close as friends and partners. 

The more Kageyama thinks about it the more he starts to realize that he likes Hinata. Like not just as a friend but as in boyfriend. The realization hits Kageyama like a thousand of Oikawa’s serves hitting him in the face. Kageyama just lays there on his bed staring at the ceiling for a long time thinking about how he could be so dumb.

‘Way to go you’re falling for your best friend. Wait that’s what the article says usually happens.’   
Kageyama thinks a bit more before he realizes that he’s falling asleep with his phone glowing in his hand. He turns off his phone a snuggles under his covers content with knowing he’s not alone, but uncertain of what to do with his feelings. 

~  
~  
“Kageyama.” Hinata whispers out into the darkness of the room. It’s almost 2 o’clock in the morning and the moon his piercing through Hinata’s blinds illuminating only select corners of his room. Hinata’s laying on his bed one arm tucked under his head and the other resting on his stomach. 

“Yes Hinata.” Kageyama’s laying on the guest futon which really has become his with how often Kageyama sleeps over nowadays. He’s turned towards Hinata’s bed both hands tucked under his head and knees tucked into his chest.

“Do you like anybody?” Surprisingly Kageyama doesn’t freeze up and begin to panic, but seizes the opportunity to tell Hinata about his sexuality. Kageyama sits up and faces Hinata ready to explain the whole thing. 

“Actually Hinata I have something to tell you,” Kageyama looks up at Hinata and says, “I’m demisexual.”

Hinata looks at Kageyama and tilts his head, “What does that mean?” 

“It means that I need to be close to someone before wanting to have sex with them. There’s also one called demiromantic which means you need to have a bond to want to be in a romantic relationship but that’s not me.” Hinata looks at Kageyama with… is that wonder? 

“Kageyama that’s so cool! I mean I don’t really know what I am. I mean I like girls but I also like guys? I don’t know I guess I really like anyone as long as they’re nice.” 

“Y’know there’s a term for that. If you like any gender and don’t really care it’s called pansexual.” 

“Woahhh,” Hinata starts to bounce a bit and scrambles down to the ground to join Kageyama. “That’s so cool! Kageyama where did you learn all this stuff 

“Well, I was wondering about way everyone was talking about what girls they liked and how I didn’t really like anyone. So I looked it up and this link for this website called Tumblr, which is very informant by the way, popped up and it had a whole list of sexualities. “

“You’re so cool Kageyama! Thanks for helping me!” Hinata gives Kageyama a quick squeeze around his middle and then clambers back into his bed laying down and facing Kageyama with a ginormous grin. 

“Goodnight Kageyama!” 

“Goodnight Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked my garbage 
> 
> come talk to me in my trash can I'm super lonely there --> http://totally-insane-13.tumblr.com/


End file.
